


Pokemon Short Stories [Collection]

by AnimalCrazy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fan Characters, Fan OC, Other, bunch of shorts, idk how to tag things on this site yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalCrazy/pseuds/AnimalCrazy
Summary: A big collection of short little Pokemon OC stories written in my spare time. Rating may change.





	1. Strange Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Blitz reflects on how strange humans are, but how incredibly fond she's grown of her trainer.  
> may or may not have been inspired by the big sleeping Flareon plush I desperately want but don't have the money to buy.....one day........

Humans were strange creatures.

That much was obvious. But every time Blitz thought she was getting used to these strange ways, something new happened. She supposed she had to get used to change instead. She wasn’t fond of change, and leaving the wild with a trainer was by far the biggest change in her life. But much to her own surprise she had grown rather fond of her trainer.

And her trainer was wide awake in the middle of the night, sitting at a slab of wood. She was usually asleep at that time, but it was different that night. Blitz sat at the girl’s side, watching her hand move along the flat surface. Her eyes were squinted and her head kept dropping tiredly, but she simply shook it and continued her scribbling. Blitz had no idea what she was doing, or why, but the lack of sleep concerned her. The Flareon’s long ears twitched.

When she and Splash had been younger, Blitz had often struggled to get her energetic brother to go to sleep. She wondered if she would have to do the same again with Beth. Beth was much calmer than Splash, however, so maybe it would be less of a fight.

Blitz opted to wait, assuming the girl would go to bed on her own eventually. She curled up by the table with her large yellow tail over her nose, waiting next to her to keep an eye on her. It wasn’t long before the quiet scribbling fell into silence. Blitz expected to hear footsteps and shifting of her trainer moving, but there was nothing. Blinking her eyes open sleepily, Blitz looked back up.

Beth was slumped over against the wood, her head laying against it and her arms on either side. Blitz stepped closer, catching the sound of her breathing, deep and slow with sleep. Blitz tilted her head in confusion and looked back at the bed her trainer usually slept in.

Strange. Very strange.

Blitz looked back at Beth, tail twitching thoughtfully. Was that really comfortable? Wood wasn’t soft. Wouldn’t she get stiff sleeping on it like that?

Blitz sighed lightly and looked back at the bed. Maybe she should just leave it and go to sleep herself. She turned, but hesitated. The Flareon glanced over her shoulder at her trainer again. Beth shifted, a soft sound coming from the back of her throat. She couldn’t seem to get comfortable, but she wasn’t waking up, either.

After a few more beats of reluctance, Blitz gave in to the tiny voice inside her head urging her forward. The Flareon hopped onto her trainer’s large bag and used it to help her jump onto the desk. She took soft steps, trying not to wake her exhausted trainer. She glanced over Beth’s face, eyes closed and breathing softly.

Moving slowly and carefully, Blitz stepped over Bethany’s arm and nuzzled her way between the small gap between her neck and the desk. Beth’s head slowly lifted up, and Blitz adjusted herself further out, so Beth’s head was laying against the soft fur of her side. Beth didn’t wake up, but her expression seemed to soften a little. Blitz smiled lightly, comfortable where she was. She rested her chin against her trainer’s arm and closed her eyes to follow her lead.


	2. Tangles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to put your short hair up by yourself and tie your ribbon into a bow isn't as easy as it sounds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEST SISTERS BEST SISTERS BEST SISTERS

Her hands worked in her hair vigorously. She pulled on blue ribbon. But instead of coming together, it tangled and fell out in her hand. She growled in frustration, attempting to pull it away, only to find the ribbon tangled in her hair. She groaned, letting her arms flop to her sides limply in defeat.

“Want some help?” a voice laced with amusement spoke out. Bethany glanced at the door behind her in the mirror, where her sister stood. With a sigh, Bethany nodded, not bothering to turn around. Catrina stepped up to her, examining the mess and raising an eyebrow.

“Did you brush your hair at all this morning?” she asked.

“...just the front…” Bethany admitted after a moment of hesitation. Catrina rolled her eyes with a smile.

“That’s why you’re having such a tough time. I can help with that, too. Just hold still for me, okay?” Catrina gently untangled the ribbon from her sister’s hair, setting it aside. She swapped it out with a hair brush, lifting the back of Bethany’s hair and beginning to comb through it.

“Ow…” Bethany flinched as the brush clawed through a snarl.

“Sorry,” Catrina muttered. She shifted so her grip was in between Beth’s head and the brush, softening the pulls of the bristles through the snarls. Gently working the brush through her hair, Catrina made sure it was smooth and unburdened by tangles by the time she was done. She finally set the brush back down, reaching for the ribbon. She pulled up some of Bethany’s hair in the back, raising it up into the usual bun she liked and keeping it there by tying the blue ribbon into a bow.

“Tight enough?” she asked, letting go. Bethany shook her head around to test it out. Her hair bounced with the movement, but the bow didn’t get loose. She nodded towards the mirror, a light smile making its way onto her face.

“Thanks.” She murmured.


	3. Shade of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catrina recalls her sister's final days in the hospital. What she wouldn't give to change the outcome of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah some of these might be a little bit vague? I'll try to go back and clean them up some more as I find them but yeah, all these stories were just packed away in my files for myself so I didn't think I would need to add much context lol but yeah surprise Beth is Dead

The machine’s constant beeping interrupted the still air. Slow breathing seemed louder than before against the chilling quiet. All the surrounding whiteness was too bland, too eerie. Despite the attempt to appear soft and comforting, it only felt unnatural. They weren’t supposed to be in this place. They should be free, but it was impossible to leave.

Eyes stared at the green line against black. With each beep the line jarred upwards, creating the outlines of mountains. At least it was a steady pattern. But the sight of a face drained of color and bright eyes kept closed contradicted it, unable to bring ease to the room.

She kept her hand against the white sheets, holding a hand of nearly the same shade. She wasn’t ready to let go. She’d never let go again, she was sure. She didn’t know how long had passed - had it been hours? Days? Or simply a few minutes? It didn’t matter. She’d wait as long as she had to. She had to be there when her sister woke up again.

It couldn’t be long now. Right?

She’d begun to space out when movement caught her attention. Eyes wide she snapped her attention back to the girl in the bed. She shifted, face scrunching up as if struggling to open her eyes.

“Bethany…?” Catrina whispered, squeezing her hand in attempt to get a response. Bethany grunted softly at the voice, shifting again. Catrina felt her hand grip back; faint and weak, but no longer limp. Hope made Catrina’s heart thump loudly in her chest, anxiously watching.

Finally, she managed to blink open her eyes. She flinched at the bright light of the world at first, taking several moments to recover. Catrina’s breath caught in her throat, but she grinned widely. Her vision grew blurry and she blinked hastily, trying to clear the tears so she could see clearly.

“B-Beth…” she choked out, raising her free hand to wipe messy brown bangs away from her face. Bethany breathed in deeply, turning her head to look at her sister. She waited silently for a few moments. When Catrina said nothing, she slowly raised her unoccupied hand and gave her a tiny wave. Catrina hiccuped, not caring about the wetness of her cheeks as she reached out and took Bethany’s hand into both of hers.

“Y-y-you’re awake...you’re okay, oh…” voice shaking and cracking, Catrina shook her head. A weak huff of laughter made her shoulders shrug, and she heard Bethany chuckle softly as well. Catrina lifted her head, the relief making her feel heavy. Bethany only smiled lightly. She still looked exhausted and half-asleep, but she was there. She was smiling again.

Memories soon flooded back into Catrina’s mind. Her smile faded into a look of sincerity, and she squeezed her sister’s hand again.

“Bethany, I...I’m sorry…” she started. Bethany only tilted her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

She stopped moving.

Catrina moved her lips, trying to say her name, but no sound came out. Her hands dropped, Bethany’s pale one suddenly vanishing. When Catrina looked up for her again, she was gone. She jumped to her feet, expecting to hear the chair she’d been sitting on clatter to the ground, but there was nothing. The white surroundings were swallowed by dark shadows within the blink of an eye.

“No…” Catrina heard her own voice again. “NO!”

Her arms shot out, grasping at the empty air in vain. She tried to move, to run, but she didn’t seem to be going anywhere. She felt lighter and lighter, as if being lifted out of her own body. She cried out again, voice muffled. Suddenly, there was nothing…

 

“NO-!” Catrina shot up, throwing the blankets off of her. She gasped for breath as if she’d run for miles. Sweat stuck curly locks to her face, and she whipped her head around.

Sunlight filtered into her room. She heard a whimper, and she jumped. Catrina looked at a Delphox laying by her legs, who tilted her head in concern at her trainer. She paused, still unable to get her breathing under control.

Catrina took several deep breaths, moving slowly. She pushed herself back until she was propped up against the headboard of her bed. Vixy shifted, laying her head in her lap with her large ears folded back. Catrina’s hand trembled uncontrollably even as she stroked the Pokemon’s head. The vivid image of the dream clouded her mind and refused to leave.

Catrina felt her eyes growing watery. She sniffled, movements of her hand stopping to drop limply against the mattress. Vixy lifted her head and whined. Catrina hiked her knees up to her chest, burying her face into them with a quiet sob. She felt the mattress shift as the Delphox shuffled closer to her, pressing her muzzle against her head in attempt to perk her up. But Catrina paid no attention to the gesture.

She didn’t even get to finish her apology.

She never would.


	4. Empty Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was sure the ordeal against Jack - a violent and frightening criminal - was over when she escaped the collapse of the cave she last saw him in. She'd recovered from the attacks she'd suffered from the man and she had her team with her, still. But a true sense of security eludes her, and the fear placed into her mind by him isn't as easy to defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short Jack is a very bad man who chased & beat Sam up for preventing him from dominating the world and Sam is now traumatized. Yay!

It was dark. The streets were bare. The wind blew sour, and clouds overhead blocked out the light of the moon and the stars. There weren’t even any lights on in the streets.

That definitely wasn’t right.

Lumiose City couldn’t be going through a huge black out, could it? If that was truly the case, then…where were all the people and Pokémon?

Sam scanned the area slowly, cautiously. She walked right down the middle of the empty street, searching for any sign of anyone else. Did something happen? She couldn’t remember. She couldn’t remember how she got there. …where had she even been last?

“Um…hello…?” her voice came out as a quiet whisper. She paused, swallowing and raising her voice to call out. “Hello?”

The sound of her voice echoing throughout the city made Sam flinch. Her echo was loud, and carried out through the whole city. Absently, she hugged herself, rubbing her shoulders slightly in search of some comfort. She never imagined she’d see the city so empty.

She kept walking. There was nothing else to do. She decided against calling out again; for some reason, making any sort of loud noise seemed wrong. Better to play it safe.

_Safe from what?_

Sam turned towards a gate to try and exit, but she stopped in confusion to find it wasn’t there. Where the gate to the route usually was sat a brick wall. Sam picked up her pace uneasily, chills running over her spine. She passed the area where another gate should have been. That one was gone, too, trapping her inside the city.

She stopped, glancing around hopelessly. Could she go to the tower? All the turns to go down Avenues towards the tower were met with pitch black shadows. It was impossible to see the path, or what lurked down there. That idea wasn’t so inviting, either.

The sound of footsteps bounced through the air, starting loudly and abruptly. Sam squeaked and spun around, trying to figure out which direction they were coming from. They started slow, and they began to speed up, growing louder and louder. Which way was she supposed to run?

The sound stopped just as suddenly as they had started. Sam held still, straining to listen. Silence pressed on her ears. Was that it?

“You’re not very good at this game.” A voice sounded behind her, and Sam yelped, spinning around and nearly stumbling as she turned to face the person behind her. Her eyes widened, and the color in her face was drained. The red-headed man narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, while she stepped back. Sam opened her mouth to speak, but her words came out so airy even she couldn’t hear herself.

How was _he_ here? How did he _find_ her!?

Jack suddenly grinned, towering over the girl menacingly. Although his voice came in the tone of a whisper, it managed to carry and echo throughout the dead city.

_“You’re supposed to run.”_

Sam spun around and sprinted down the street. She could hear wicked laughter behind her, and heavy steps pounding after her. The obnoxious echo made it impossible to tell how close her pursuer actually was, but she didn’t dare stop to find out. Her lungs were on fire and it felt as if needles were stuck in her legs, dragging her down. Tears pricked at her eyes, and her heart hammered in her chest fiercely.

She felt something catch her ankle, and she shrieked as she fell, rolling a little ways over the ground. She forced herself back up quickly, turning to run for it again, but something caught her and prevented her from moving. The cold grasp held her tightly, lifting her off the ground. When Sam glanced down she found herself staring into eyes that didn’t belong in a person, murderous and clouded with fury. She squirmed and cried out, screaming for help though she knew nobody would come. She couldn’t escape. She couldn’t get away…

 

A scream split the air as Sam shot awake, jolting herself into a sitting position. The quick movement made a Meowstic yowl loudly in surprise, leaping so high into the air she fell off the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. A Sylveon echoed the scream with a cry of fear of her own, and the Houndoom at the end of the bed leapt to his paws at once, hopping off the edge of the bed with his hackles raised, glancing around wildly for the source of the nonexistent treat.

As the Pokémon calmed themselves, Sam continued to shake. She hugged herself tightly, panting heavily, numb to the tears that rushed down her cheeks. She glanced around blindly. It was still dark…

She turned towards the nightstand and roughly turned the lamp on, nearly knocking it down in the process. The light filled the room, and she had to squint against it, but it was far better than being trapped in the darkness again. Sam took shaky, gasping breaths, curling her knees up to her chest tightly. She heard a whimper and glanced down, where Tucker had crawled to sit next to her on the bed. The Manectric nudged her arm with his nose and tilted his head questioningly.

_Are you alright, darling?_ A gentle voice rang in her head, and the girl turned her gaze to the Meowstic on the floor. Jenni quickly hopped back onto the bed, plopping down next to her trainer. Sam swallowed and glanced down.

“I…I…think so…um…y-yeah…” she stammered, “I just h-had a nightmare…” She trailed off with a shudder. She swore she could still feel someone’s grasp around her neck, even though her back was pressed against the wall.

_Again?_ Jenni’s tone held a mixture of surprise and concern, and the psychic-type leaned closer. Sam paused for a long while, not sure what to reply with. She shut her eyes tight and her breath hitched in her throat as she buried her face in her hands.

“H-h-he…he keeps c-coming back…” she whispered shakily, “I have to be ch-chased…over and over…and I…I know he’s gone but I still can’t g-get away…” The girl’s shoulders shook as she began to cry again. Tucker whined louder and pressed his muzzle against his trainer’s head in attempt to comfort her.

_I’m so sorry, dear…_ Jenni mewled softly along with her words, _I’m…afraid I can’t make the nightmares stop…but perhaps you could try to remember that’s all they are; bad dreams. You’re safe with us. Nothing is going to happen to you, or anyone else now._

Sam slowly peered at Jenni. The Meowstic offered a tiny smile once she saw her trainer’s face. Sam sniffed and lifted her head.

Another soft whine made Sam turn again, though this time, it wasn’t Tucker. Sidka had hopped back onto the bed, head lowered and eyes full of concern. Sidka leaned forward and rested his chin on the girl’s legs, and she smiled softly, rubbing his head. After a moment Sidka licked her hand, and the girl’s smile widened slightly.

“Thanks, guys…” Sam sighed softly after a few minutes. Her eyes were growing heavy again now that she’d managed to calm down. After swiping her face with the back of her hand she turned towards Jenni and scratched the cat under the chin, earning a purr from her. “I’ll…I’ll be okay.”

Jenni nodded curtly. She yawned and stretched, content with the answer. Sidka lifted his head, and Sam leaned forward to plant a kiss on the dark-type’s forehead. The girl lowered herself back down, and Jenni returned to her spot, curled up in a ball in the crook of her trainer’s neck. Instead of returning to the foot of the bed with Tucker, Sidka stayed put and rested his head on Sam’s arm.

The girl breathed in slowly, glancing out the window.

She could only hope the nightmares would stop soon.


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catrina insists on going to work despite being sick. Fortunately, stubborn trainers make stubborn Pokemon.

“Come  _ on, _ Vixy! Get off the bed already!” Catrina groaned, tugging at the sheets again in attempt to get the creature lying on top of them to move. The Delphox didn’t budge, watching her through narrowed eyes. She gave an indignant yap, keeping her chin resting against her paws.

“Vixy, I have to make the bed! We’ve gotta go!” Catrina said again, trying to keep her irritated composure as she fought the urge to laugh at her partner’s stubbornness. Vixy yapped again, curtly turning her head away from Catrina. Catrina tugged on the sheets harshly enough to make Vixy roll over, but immediately regretted it when she began to feel dizzy. Catrina let go, raising a hand to her forehead with a sigh.

 

“Vixy, we’re gonna be late…” Catrina whined, “I don't wanna get chewed out because you wouldn't get out of bed!” Vixy just snorted in response, laying back down against the sheets; which were even messier than before.

 

Catrina crossed her arms, pouting right back at the Delphox. She thought. She could try bribing Vixy with food, but she didn’t want that to become a habit. She could probably pick Vixy up easily...if she didn’t writhe and squirm. Considering her current stance on Catrina getting ready for the day, that wouldn’t go well. Catrina supposed she could leave the bed as it was; she didn’t like to leave the blankets partially on the floor, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. The trick would be if she could get Vixy off of it.

 

“What do you want from me?” Catrina heaved another sigh. She grabbed the sheets again, pulling at them with less strength than she normally had. “Vixy, we’re the  _ Champions! _ We have a  _ job _ to do! So  _ get. Up! _ ” Vixy gripped back onto the sheets, glaring right at Catrina for several moments.

 

_ You’re sick! _ The voice that entered Catrina’s mind caught her by surprise. She blinked, nearly letting go of the sheets as she looked at Vixy. The Delphox didn’t use telepathy often; it took a lot of focus and concentration that she struggled with a bit. She knew her trainer was usually pretty good at reading her expressions and body language, too. So using it meant she was being very serious. Or very sassy.

 

“I’m not sick, Vix,” Catrina scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. “I just...haven’t eaten yet, that’s all. If you  _ move,  _ I can get some  _ food _ on the way to the league.” There was another pause while Vixy concentrated.

 

_ You aren’t going anywhere except back to bed! _ Vixy retorted. She raised a paw, patting at Catrina’s spot.  _ I even kept it warm for you, see? _

 

__ “I can’t just lay in bed all day! I’ll lose my mind!” Catrina argued. “And I can’t call in sick so last minute. Malva will be  _ pissed. _ ”

 

_ Fine! Health comes first! _ Vixy shot back. She rested her chin on her paws again, making it clear she wasn’t moving. Catrina let out a low groan again. Vixy copied it mockingly, smirking when Catrina shot her a look.

 

“Using my own quotes against me now, are you?” Catrina muttered. She gazed out the window, breathing out through her nose. She had to look down, eyes starting to ache just at the dim morning light.

 

She had to admit, she didn’t feel great. Her head ached and her stomach felt a little queasy; she felt weaker than usual, too. On a normal day, she’d have much less of a struggle fighting Vixy off the bed.

 

Still, she was sure she could push through.

 

Catrina stepped towards her door, poking her head out. Vixy pricked her ears, watching her trainer in confusion.

 

“ _ SHYLA! COULD YOU COME HERE PLEASE? _ ” Catrina coughed after shouting, clearing her throat. Even her voice had grown raspy and weak, an irritating tickle settling in the back of her throat. Vixy tipped her head out and let out a high-pitched howl.

 

“Oh, what are you doing now?” Catrina grumbled. Vixy tipped her head, giving her an innocent look.

 

_ You called for me? _ The soft voice that entered Catrina’s mind made her turn back to the doorway, where a Gardevoir was standing. She eyed her trainer carefully, taking in her current state.

 

“Can you help me get snippy off the bed?” Catrina pointed at Vixy with a thumb. Vixy yapped, saying something else to Shyla. “I’m not sick!” Catrina cut in, making the educated guess on what Vixy was saying. Shyla blinked, glancing between Vixy and Catrina. The Gardevoir sighed, shaking her head.

 

_ Catrina. You are sick. I can tell only by looking at you. _ Shyla replied. Catrina rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not  _ that _ sick,” she huffed, “We’re running late! We have to get going, you guys.”

 

Before she could receive a response, rapid pawsteps came from down the hall. A Vaporeon skirted around to the doorway, poking his head in curiously. Vixy barked at him, tail patting the bed. Without hesitation, Splash ran over, leaping onto the bed and tunneling into the covers.

 

“Splash, no-! Oh, come on, you guys!” Catrina threw an arm out in exasperation. Vixy barked back at her. Catrina felt a light nudge on her shoulder, and she glanced back at the Gardevoir.

 

_ We do not want your condition to get worse. _ Shyla’s eyes were full of concern, and she nodded towards the bed.  _ Vixy is right. You have to rest. _

 

“But the league…” Catrina protested.

 

_ Rest. _ Shyla’s tone turned a little more firm, but the concern remained. Catrina heaved another loud sigh. Vixy watched her from the bed, and Splash poked his head out of the cocoon of blankets he’d burrowed himself into. All eyes were on their trainer, patiently waiting. Catrina snorted. She grabbed the holo caster on the stand next to her, raising its screen towards them.

 

They weren’t going to give up on this. Catrina had raised them too well. The device in her hand clicked lightly along with the camera's light blinking on.  


 

“ _ Fine… _ ” Catrina gave in. As if her body agreed with her, her sore muscles began to relax. “Just this once. But can I at least make breakfast for you guys?”

 

At the mention of food, Splash lifted his head. He scrambled to try to get out, but found himself struggling against the blankets. Vixy jumped to her paws, hopping off. As the weight lifted, Splash’s thrashing flung himself and the blankets off the bed entirely. Vixy ran past him, bounding out the door and stopping to make sure Catrina was coming, tail wagging. Splash tore out of the blankets and ran after the Delphox, not waiting to turn the corner and run to the stairs.

 

Catrina looked down at the mess of blankets splayed across the floor. She exchanged a glance with Shyla, who covered her mouth as she laughed. Catrina smiled, rolling her eyes as she raised the holo caster and took another picture. If she was going to tell anyone her Pokemon made her stay home, she’d need proof.

With a light shake of her head, Catrina turned and followed Shyla out the door as she typed out the message.


End file.
